Cryptor
General Cryptor is a secondary antagonist in the third season LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is one of the many Nindroids designed by the possessed Cyrus Borg. As his name suggests, General Cryptor is the leader of the Nindroids and is the most powerful and advanced of Cyrus' Nindroids. In stark contrast to the rest of the Nindroids, General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is very talkative, hotheaded, and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even of his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies. Lego.com Description General Cryptor is the robotic leader of the Nindroid army, and a servant of the Digital Overlord. Unlike the Nindroids, who rarely speak, Cryptor talks all the time. He loves to taunt and insult his foes in battle, and has even been known to criticize his own troops (saying they are as stealthy as a herd of hungry yaks). Cryptor’s emotional programming is also more advanced than that of the Nindroids, and his quick temper can be used against him. Cryptor dismisses the ninja as a serious threat to his army. That may be a mistake that comes back to haunt both him and the Digital Overlord. Biography The Art of the Silent Fist General Cryptor leads the attack on the Power Station, and makes fun of Min-Droid's small appearance, and gives him the nickname. Eventually, he encounters Zane and tells him to get a move on with the future. When the Power Station is destroyed, he is powered down with the rest of the nindroids. Blackout Cryptor, along with Min-Droid, are reawakened by Electrocobrai in Ed and Edna's junkyard by Techno Wu. Min-Droid attacks their mobile home with a crane, and General Cryptor rises at one of the junkpiles. More nindroid reinforcements are brought by the Stranger, and Ed and Edna escape by bubble powered jetpacks, and Cryptor gets a bubble in his robotic eye and escapes with the Stranger, Techno Wu, and the other nindroids. The Curse of the Golden Master The ninja, in the serpentines' Stone Army Tomb, leads an attak on them along with all the other nindroids. He is taken down by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, but soon overpowers them. He is one of the only nindroids that doesn't have their electrocobrai ripped. He later is seen teasing Skales Jr. about how he is the future of the serpentine. Enter the Digiverse General Cryptor, Pythor, and Techno Wu break down Borg Tower to stop the ninja from erasing the Overlord, but unbeknowest to the nindroids, Sensei Garmadon has snuck into a nindroid costume as a disguise to meet up with the ninja again. Codename: Arcturus Cryptor is questioning the existence of the Overlord, ever since the Ninja erased him. Pythor claims that the Dark Lord will appear when he wants to, and threatens to re-program Cryptor if he commands his Nindroids to attack. Later, he is seen driving with Pythor and a few Nindroids to their spacecraft, Arcturus. Kai tries to put a stop to the villains, but gets occupied with battling Min-Droids and escaping from bombs. Pythor has spotted Kai, and chains him. The Ninja try to save their chained friend, but Nindroids battle them, including General Cryptor. He later gets on their ship, and travels into space; but the Ninja are with them. The Void General Cryptor is seen in the pilot seat of the rocket Arcturus, ''commandeering his Nindroid Warriors to the controls of the rocket. Once he discovers that the Ninja are aboard, he becomes angered and quickly sends his minions to get rid of them. After this has failed, he demands that they take the rocket into the comet's tail, in an effort to lose the Ninja. Eventually, they make it onto the comet, and Cryptor and the other Nindroids venture to the Golden Weapons in their lunar rovers. Soon, the Ninja once again encounter them, and Cryptor and his minions escape on the lunar rovers, with the heroes and a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles on their tail. Three rovers are lost as they jump over a pit, with Cryptor using his Nindroids to try and hold the Ninja off. Eventually, they reach the rocket, but the Ninja thwart their escape, and are soon stuck with the beetles, who are devouring the rocket. Cryptor and his robots use their jets to fly off of the comet and back to Ninjago. The Titanium Ninja Cryptor is present at the transformation of the Overlord into the Golden Master. Later, he is seen attacking Nya, claiming that she kicks like a little girl. In return, Nya throws continuous hits at the Nindroid, but he simply fights her off in mere seconds, aware that she can't use her Samurai X robot. After pinning her down, they argue and he begins to insult Min-Droid. However, Min-Droid is present, carrying junk nearby, unbeknownst to Cryptor. Min-droid taps his General on the shoulder, who turns around to find his minion punching him in the chest. A small fight ensues, but it is quickly ended once Zane defeats the Golden Master. Cryptor and Min-Droid are frozen in mid-battle, and shatter into pieces. Description General Cryptor is similar to a Nindroid Warrior, but with the addition of curved black pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, and his torso is similar but not the same as a normal Nindroid's. Trivia *General Cryptor is possibly even more powerful than the ninja, since he is never defeated by them. ** However, he never battled Lloyd. *Cryptor was reprogrammed by Pythor in ''Codename Arcturus, ''when he was driving a purple truck he replied to Pythor ''Yes, Master! *General Cryptor is the first true clone of Zane; he has similar intelligence, emotional capacity, and combat ability but superior than him since he is his dark upgraded version. *In Shadow of Ronin, Cryptor is the most expensive of the nindroids, costing 200,000 studs. However, if P.I.X.A.L where to be considered a member of the nindroid army, then she is the most expensive, costing 250,000 studs. Appearances *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70726 Destructoid *70721 Kai Fighter *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' :*"The Art of the Silent Fist" :*"Blackout" :*"The Curse of the Golden Master" :*"Enter the Digiverse" :*"Codename: Arcturus" :*"The Void" :*"The Titanium Ninja" *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Cryptor Blueprints.jpg NinjagoRebooted.jpg|At the bottom, are binary numbers that spell out N-I-N-D-R-O-I-D GenCryptor.jpg Gcryptorcloseup.jpg SoRCryptor.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Cryptor Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Season 3 Category:Invisibility Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Destroyed Category:Borg Industries